


Sarah Winchester and friends go on an adventure

by Depressedunicorn32



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedunicorn32/pseuds/Depressedunicorn32
Summary: Sarah Winchester (Daughter of Dean and Castiel Winchester) goes on an adventure with her cousins Marcus Winchester ( son of Gabriel and Sam Winchester) and Jack Kline where they meet a traveling Time Lord who calls himself the Doctor and the snobbish sociopath Sherlock Holmes
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sherlock Holmes/Dean Winchester, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sarah Winchester and friends go on an adventure

Something was different she knew it. She shouldn't have gone out tonight but she hadn't gotten high in a while and it was affecting her to the point where MARCUS of all people could notice. She bit the boy's neck and drank careful not to kill or hurt him. He looked at her with fear in his eyes, those perfect glittering grey eyes. A bandage on his neck and a warning not to tell and he was off. She slumped down to the asphalt. The blood swirled to every nerve and cell. It slowed everything down and made everything feel perfect her body was on fire and everything was bliss. She stood up and went to find some pie.

When Sarah got home the second part of the high had started she was hyper aware of everything the thread on the trench coat she stole from her dad (one was fraying but she would fix it later) the sudden shift Of fabric from the kitchen, the ruffle of feathers, her family was going out tonight Castiel Dean and Sam. But they hadn't noticed her yet, maybe she could sneak past.

Sarah stayed low to the ground and went quickly heel to toe and no one noticed. As soon as she was outside her door she stopped Marcus was in there and right now she couldn't deal with him he would fret and cluck like the mother hen he was she thought. but no he was sleeping in her room odd but at least he wouldn't nag. She opened the door just a crack and when she was sure it was safe she slipped in and sat down "well look what the cat dragged in" Becca of course it had to be Becca " Y'know I'm kinda hurt you didn't invite me, "  
"Look baby I'm sorry I didn't think you'd want to come"  
"Not want to go forget all my problems? Have you met me? "  
She turned away  
"I don't think you should be so loud Marcus is sleeping in the chair, "  
"Party pooper, let's go to bed then, " As a door was closed Becca's eyes fluttered open and she gazed upon the person lying beside her. Sarah's perfect chocolate brown hair with tight curls that made it look like frosting that tiny button nose and freckles going every which way. She placed a kiss upon her forehead grabbed her shoes and left. As the door clicked she ran into a blue bath robe. "I-I was-wasn't I-I mean uhh-" She stuttered but Dean interrupted "we're making waffles if you want some" "That'd be nice thank you" There was maple syrup chocolate syrup blueberry waffles and muffins after four helpings Sarah walked in and yawned "good morning" As her eyes fell upon Becca they both blushed, Sarah sat down dressed in a glittery panda onsie her eyes sparkling. "Hey Sarah, " Dean interjected "waffles or muffins? " Becca walked down a cold corridor filled with echoing screams her footsteps trailing behind her she came to a set of great big iron doors and pushed them open someone screamed and a head rolled down from a Dias and landed at her feet she picked it up "What'd he do, " She asked sitting at the top of the Dias in a throne someone answered "He killed someone who's contract wasn't up, " "Okay dad have you heard from that demon in London? " "Not yet but I'll find him soon, " Answered the Demon King


End file.
